Rumors
by knightskye
Summary: RevanBastila oneshot songfic


Rumors  
Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership of Knights of the Old Republic I&II  
Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership of the song 'Rumors' by Lindsay Lohan  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saturday, stepping into the club  
The music makes me wanna tell the DJ, turn it up  
I feel the energy all around  
And my body can't stop moving to the sound**

Bastila walked down the hallway of the enclave furiously, heels clapping against the floor loudly. '_How dare they. How dare they accuse me of such silly feelings._' She thought, fists clenching at her sides.

**But I can tell that you're watching me  
And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see  
Well, I just need a little space to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy**

Bastila stopped suddenly, closing her eyes and pressing a palm to her forehead. '_No. Thoughts like these lead to the dark-side._' She thought, sighing frustrated. Trig Jarros. Revan. Only she and the Masters knew the truth about the man she was traveling with. Sometimes, it was hard for her to believe that he had been Revan at all. But now, it was his fault she was in this situation.

**Why can't you just let me do  
The things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand  
Why would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life (but not the way you want me to)**

"Why can't he leave me alone…Does he not understand the importance of the Codes and the reasons for them?" She asked herself. Trig had been flirting with her against her will, and their crew mates were beginning to think something was going on.  
"Just…leave. Me. Alone."

**I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is**

Bastila watched as several of her old peers passed by her, whispering and staring. They believed every word of those horrible lies. '_Stupid. How could they believe any of that?_' She thought as she glared at them as they walked by. Another group of students around her age were coming her way. They stopped as the reached her. The leader of the group, one of Bastila's old friends, spoke.  
"Oh look. It's the Schutta-Jedi who's going against the code." The girl said, and once she said it, the group kept walking. Bastila felt a growl low in her throat but let it die. '_They don't know what they're talking about. I have no feelings for him at all._'

**Here we are, back up in the club  
People taking pictures  
Don't you think they get enough  
I just wanna be all over the floor  
And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (what)**

Bastila continued her walk, fists clenching and unclenching at her sides. She passed many people, who all gave her that look. The look that said, you've done something horrible wrong. Bastila frown tightened.

**I've gotta say respectfully  
I would love it if you would take the cameras off of me  
Cause I just want a little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy**

Bastila slammed the door as she entered her room in the enclave. She was letting her emotions of rage get the better of her, and she couldn't stop them. '_Breathe Bastila. None of it is true._' She thought, sitting down on her bed crossed-legged and closing her eyes. She breathed deeply several times, trying to clear her mind.

**Why can't you just let me do  
The things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life (but not the way you want me to)**

Bastila's eyes opened fiercely as she felt his presence coming near. She quickly threw a hand out, force-sealing the door shut. '_He could open it if he tried. Hopefully he'll get the message._' She thought, praying to all the gods that he would leave her alone. They didn't listen.

**I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is**

"Bastila? I know you're in there. I can feel you." She heard Trig say. She also heard several laughs from outside the door. She scowled. '_And there is the start of another idiotic rumor._' She thought, eyes narrowing for her to glare at the door.  
"Leave me alone Re-Trig." She growl-yelled at the door. She realized she almost slipped, but didn't care. She did not want him in her company.

**I just need to free my mind (my mind)  
Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)**

Despite her yelling, Trig opened the seal on the door and stepped in the room.  
"Why do you let it get to you?" He asked. Bastila frowned at him.  
"They think it's true.""It's not?" He asked, surprised and hurt look on his face.  
"No. They're all just stupid rumors. Jedi do not have such…_attachments_." She replied, the word attachments sounding like venom.

**I'm tired of rumors (rumors)  
Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)  
What they want of me  
Why can't they (they, they, they, they, they) let me live  
Take this for just what it is**

Trig frowned. Bastila had never seen him frown like he was just then. Trig turned and shut the door, sealing it with his force powers so no one could interrupt.  
"What are you doing?" Bastila asked him angrily.  
"Proving it to you."

**I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live (live)  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is**

"Theses rumors your little friends are starting, they may not be true, they may be true. I do know one thing though. They're true for me." Trig growled at her angrily, fists clenching at his side. His eyes were narrowed and his scar seemed to make his face fierce. Bastila frowned back at him.  
"Jedi do not have such attachments!" She shouted at him. Trig, not caring what Bastila would do, rushed forward and pressed his lips to hers quickly. He pulled back just as quickly as he went in and turned coldly away from her.

**I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live (live)  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is**

"Believe what you want. I don't think they're ...just...rumors..." He said, walking towards the door. Bastila jumped off her bed and caught his arm.  
"No one else can know about this." She demanded with a killing tone. Trig frowned.  
"Because you can't handle the rumors, is that it?"  
"Yes! I want to be seen as a normal Jedi! Why is that such a problem with you?"  
"Because it doesn't matter what little secrets and rumors the others spread around. Whatever you know is true is right." Trig said as a final sentence, pulling out of Bastila's gasp and leaving the room. Bastila fell back and sat on the floor, fists clenched.

"Stupid rumors…"


End file.
